Dealing With an 8 Year Old Diva
by DayDreamerInTheClouds
Summary: Since Kaito and Luka are going to get married soon, Luka is trying to make Kaito and Miku get along. The first time Kaito meets Miku, he just sees her like any other 8 year old. She's just a brat to him, except that's not all to her. Throughout their meetings, Kaito and Miku's relationship grows. See how Kaito deals with Miku throughout the time.
1. Chapter 1: Even Divas Have Cracks

**Here's a new story! Gosh, it's tiring saying that, I mean, writing that every time. But really, I hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the UTAUloids, Vocaloids, or Fanloids used in this story.**

Dealing With a 8 Year-old Diva

Chapter 1: Even Divas Have Cracks

~Normal POV~

"Mo- Who are you?" Miku shut the door as she saw the stranger. She expected to see her mom, instead she saw a guy with blue hair in her living room.

He smiled warmly at her only to be punched in the stomach.

"I said who are you, weirdo?!"

He sighed,'Oh, so she's that type of little girl.' He crouched down to her height,"I'm Kaito Shion, and I'm going to be your dad soon."

Miku laughed in his face,"Pfft, why would mommy date someone so ugly? She's a model, she doesn't date people like you."

'I've had enough of this girl, she's annoying,' Kaito told himself. "Look, you little brat. You "mommy" told me to watch after you, whether you like it or not,"

"Fine, I'll be upstairs," she made her way to the stairs. Before ascending the stairs, she turned around,"Do not disturb me, or else."

~About an Hour and Half Later~

Just like the other fifteen times, Kaito knocked on her door again.

"Miku, open this door this instant!"

"That's not convincing me at all, old man!"

"Miku, I will kick down this door if you don't open it!"

No response.

"Fine, you made me do this! 1, 2, 3!"

"Ow!" Just as Kaito kicked the door, Miku opened the door. Which caused Kaito to kick Miku in the face.

"It's alright, Miku. Just calm down and everything will be fine as long as you stay calm."

She raised up her hand covered with blood, which she was using to cover her nose. "Does this look okay to you, you dumb head?! Go get me toilet paper or something to clean this blood up!"

"Okay," Kaito was about to leave the room, but remembered that he didn't know anything around the mansion. 'But if I ask Miku, I'll sound stupid. But I don't know where the toilet paper is, do I ask her still? Ugh, looks like I'll have to anyways.'

He neared the door to Miku's room and saw her crying.

"Miku?"

She looked up and wiped her tears,"Y-y-yes?"

He walked over and sat down next to her,"Are you okay, Miku?"

"What do you think?" she was pointing to her nose.

He rolled his eyes,"Other than that."

She turned her head away,"Maybe."

"Tell meee," Kaito whined.

"Ugh, stop acting like a little kid, you're even worse than me."

"If I stop will you tell me?"

"Sure," she looked up to him,"when is mommy coming back? She's never home."

He could see the loneliness in her eyes,"Miku."

She started crying once again,"Mommy never ever goes to any of my things. She never came to ballet recital, my science fair, spelling bee, beauty pageant, or my gymnastics meet! Why Kaito, why?! Everyone's mommies go to their meets, spelling bees, pageants, fairs, and recitals except mine. It's not fair!"

With no knowledge how to comfort someone, he awkwardly patted her head. "It's okay Miku, it's okay."

"Mo-mo-mommy!" Kaito patted her head until she stopped yelling "mommy!".

"Are you okay now, Miku?"

"Yeah, I think so," she wiped we tears away again. "Hey, Kaito?"

"Mhmm?"

"Thank you, you're not such a bad guy after all."

"Thanks, brat."

"My name's Miku, not brat."

"Whatever, brat."

"Kaito!" she punched him.

"Wait, I feel like we're forgetting something."

"What?"

"I don't know, but it's definitely something important."

"When you find out, tell me. Can you get out, I'm going to change my clothes full of blood," Miku put an emphasis on "full of blood".Unfortunately, Kaito didn't catch it.

"Okay," he said, leaving the room.

**How was that? Anyways, I hope you guys liked it. Please write a review, but only if you want to. Until then, byeeeee! Oh, and Miku's mom is Luka by the way. Byeee!**


	2. Chapter 2: Picking the Diva Up From Scho

**Hey guys, I'm here with a new chapter for Dealing With a 8 Year Old Diva! And again, I hope you enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMER: For the last time, I do not own any of the UTAUloids, Vocaloids, or Fanloids!**

Dealing With a 8 Year Old Diva

Chapter 2: Picking the Diva Up From School

~Normal POV~

"Rin, I think Len might li- Oh my gosh, he's here! Rin, whatever you do, run!" Miku grabbed Rin's wrist and starting running.

Well, from Kaito's point of view, they were walking.

He grabbed Miku by the shoulder,"You're a really slow runner."

Miku turned around,"What are you doing here, poo-poo head?"

Rin nudged her side,"Miku, you're not supposed to call people that!"

"Luka told me to pick you up."

"But mommy said she would pick up this time," Miku said, pouting.

"Sorry Miku, Luka doesn't have the time."

"She never does."

To change the topic, Kaito brought up Miku's friend. "Who's this, Miku?"

The small and bright blonde smiled,"My name is Rin Kagamine, I'm Miku's best friend."

"Riiiin, you're not supposed to talk to him, he's a pedo," Miku whispered the last part into her ear.

"What's a pedo?"

"Miku! I am not a pedophile!"

Miku dramatically flipped her hair,"Oh, but you are! I saw you last night. Rin, he was taking pictures of me while I was sleeping!"

"Miku, shut up. Everyone's is looking at us."

Rin turned Kaito,"Is that true, Kaito?"

"No, it's just that Miku's dumb, Rin."

"I am not dumb!" Miku protested.

Tired of the fighting that was going, Kaito talked about walking home,"Miku, let's go."

"But I still want to talk Riiin."

"Miku."

"Kaito."

"Miku."

"Kaito."

"Rin, we have to go!" Gumi pulled on Rin's hand.

"Bye guys, I have to go! It was nice meeting you Miku's butler!" Rin waved goodbye to the two of them.

"Did you tell her I was your butler?"

"Smart, right?"

"No, more like stupid. Come on, let's go. Don't you have homework you have to do or something?"

They started to walk,"Oh yeah, can you help me with a drawing?"

"What do you have to draw?"

"A cat."

Kaito did nothing but laugh. "You're kidding, right? Cats are the easiest things to draw!"

She crossed her arms,"Um, excuse me? It's not easy to draw one!"

"Show me what you've drawn already," he pointed towards her book bag.

"No, all of my drawings look horrible."

"Come on, I won't make fun of you."

Sighing, she took out papers from her book bag. "Here."

Kaito took the papers,"What is this?! This doesn't even look like a cat, it looks like a giraffe. Wait, no. Calling it a giraffe is a compliment. Miku, what is this?!"

"You're so mean, I knew I shouldn't have trusted you," she grabbed the papers.

"Okay, we're finally here." Kaito said.

"Finally, I'm tired of your insults about my drawings," Miku walked right past him to the door.

**So yeah, that's the end. Anyways guys, please write a review if you liked it. Until next time, byeee!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Giraffe or Whatever It Is

**I'm so sorry for not updating recently, I have school. I wrote this last month, but I forgot to type it up. So, I hope you guys enjoy it. Oh, I'll be posting up the fourth chapter, too! And by the way, no animals were harmed in this story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the UTAUloids, Vocaloids, or Fanloids. I don't own Google Chrome either, if you couldn't figure that out.**

**Chapter 3: The Giraffe or Whatever It Is**

**Dealing With An 8 Year Old**

"Gah! We're finally home! I'm so tired from all that coloring and stuff!" Miku shouted as she ran into the house. She threw herself onto the couch.

Kaito followed behind her, carrying her backpack which was surprisingly heavy. Miku made him carry her backpack since he said that her "cat" drawings looked like giraffes.

Throwing her backpack onto the couch, Kaito sat down next to Miku. Miku pushed the backpack off the couch.

"Put my backpack in my room," Miku commanded.

"What's the magic word?" Kaito asked, jokingly.

"I said put the freaking backpack in my room, idiot!" Miku shouted.

Scared from Miku's shouting, Kaito scurried away to her room. As he walked to her room, Kaito whispered to himself.

"Why couldn't Luka have given birth to a sweet and innocent child, unlike that demon," he whispered.

A sign that had Miku's name that was covered in glitter hung on her white wooden door.

He opened the door to her room. Just like he had imagined, her room was covered in pictures of herself. And if there happened to be spot without a picture, glitter would cover that spot. Usual Miku.

Even though he was only going to her room to put her backpack up, he couldn't help but venture around her room.

On her desk there was photo of Miku with Luka, her mom. He picked it up, and looked at the back of it. "Mommy & I at my first ballet recital" was written on the back in messy writing.

Next to the photo was a music box. The word "Princess" was carved onto the box. He opened the box and wound it up. Classical music was heard playing from the box. Miku just happened to hear it from afar, and ran over to Kaito.

"Kaito!" Miku shouted, walking up to him and snatching the box away from him.

"Don't ever," she said," touch my stuff without my permission." She carefully placed the music box back on her teal desk.

"Sorry," Kaito apologized. A silence surrounded them.

Kaito cleared his throat to get Miku's attention. Miku looked up.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't you have something you need to do?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, I need to draw a cat!" Miku said, rushing over to her backpack. She withdrew papers from her backpack.

She out the stack of paper on the floor. Along with the stack of paper, Miku laid down on the ground. She patted the ground.

"Sit down," she said. Next to her, he sat down.

"Get to drawing, Kaito," Miku said, handing him a mechanical pencil.

**About 15 Minutes**

Miku sat up and yelled,"Kaito! Kaito!"

Kaito wiped off the drool off his cheek; he looked up.

"What do you want, you brat?" he asked, still sleepy from his 5 minute nap.

Ignoring what he called her, Miku answered.

"I think this is the best cat ever!" Miku said, as she held the paper up.

"Let me see," Kaito said, reaching out to grab the paper.

"Dear gosh, what the heck is this?!" Kaito shouted.

He handed it back to her and asked,"Were you trying to draw a giraffe or something?"

"No, it's a cat," she argued.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's a giraffe."

"I'm telling you, it's a cat. I'm the one who drew it."

"Then why does it have a extra-long neck?"

"Isn't that how long a cat's neck is?" Miku asked.

"No. Wait, Miku, have you ever seen a cat before?" he asked.

"What are you talking about? Pfft, I've seen a cat before, ever has," Miku said, avoiding eye contact with Kaito.

"You've never seen a cat before, have you?" Kaito said.

"Fine, I haven't," Miku said, feeling defeated.

He bursted out laughing and said in between laughs," You *laugh* haven't *laugh* seen *laugh* a *laugh* cat *laugh* before!"

"Stop laughing, it's not even that funny!" Miku shouted over his laughs.

He kept on laughing.

"Stop it!"

"It's too funny!" he said, while laughing.

"I swear Kaito if you don't stop laughing on the count of one, I will falcon punch you!"

"3..."

"It's sooo funny!"

"2..."

"She's never seen a cat before!"

"1!"

"Hahahaha- Ow! That hurt!"

"I warned you."

Kaito gripped his stomach in pain and commented,"For an 8 year-old you sure do punch hard."

Miku looked away from Kaito an murmured something inaudible.

"What?" Kaito asked.

"Have you ever seen a cat?!" Miku shouted.

"Of course I have. When I was little, I had 3 cats. One was called Melon, Strawberry, and the other was called Mint-Chocolate," Kaito explained.

"I feel bad for the cats," Miku said.

"Why?"

"Because you gave them horrible names."

Kaito frowned upon Miku's response.

"That was rude. I name them after my favorite ice cream flavors, smart right?" he asked, grinning.

Miku didn't answer his question, and just looked away. Secretly, she thought it was genius idea, but she would've named one Leek.

"Weirdo," she muttered,"Anyways, can you show me how a cat looks like?"

Kaito stood up only to be pulled back down by Miku' strong grip.

"What?"

"Just look it up on the internet," Miku insisted.

Kaito sighed as a sign of agreement. Seeing this, Miku handed him the teal laptop that was earlier laying on her bed. He opened Google Chrome.

"What type of cat do you want me to look up?" Kaito asked Miku.

"There are types?" Miku asked, surprised.

"Yeah."

"Look up black cats!" Miku commanded.

"That's not what I meant. I wa-"

"Look up black cats!" Miku whined.

"Fine, but that's not what I meant. I was talking about Siamese, Ragdolls , or maybe Persian," Kaito said, muttering the last part under his breath.

After typing in "black cats", Miku began squealing.

"I knew it, cats are soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cute!" Miku squealed.

Kaito covered his ears due to Miku's squealing. Also in response to seeing the cats, she kept poking the screen.

"Look, this one has red eyes! That's sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cool! Ew, why is that white cat there? Oh, look at that cutie!"

**So Much Later That We Had to Replace The Old Narrator With a New One**

"Are you done with your squealing, Miku?" Kaito asked.

She ignored his question, and decided that it was time to draw a cat.

"I think I'm ready," she said.

"You think you're ready to what?" he asked, confused as to what she had said.

Looking at her, he could tell she was serious. Sweat dripped down her forehead as she drew, but it was only because she was drawing with too much pressure.

"I'm done!" Miku yelled, holding her drawing up.

Kaito looked up to see her drawing which was surprisingly... terrifying. Well, he wasn't really surprised. Come on, guys, it's Miku we're talking about. The girl sucks at drawing.

"Just leave the drawing to me, Miku," Kaito said

* * *

**So that's the end of the third chapter. Thank you, Kegi Springfield, for the reviews. I love you so much, that I'll give you a hug. Come on, come over here. And for that, I'll give you a black cat!**

** Anyways, um... I have nothing else to say. Byeeeeeee!**


	4. Chapter 4: Spending The Morning, & After

**Okay, I also wrote this last month. Well, I only wrote the part to the beginning from where Miku and Kaito were arguing. I was supposed to type it up and post it up on fanfiction once I got out of art club, but I was busy. Sorry, once again.**

**And I just want to say one last thing. Happy birthday, Koto! You know you have no life when you start wishing fictional characters a happy birthday.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.**

**Chapter 4: Spending The Morning, & Kind of The Afternoon, With Rin**

**Dealing With an 8 Year-Old**

Everyone in the Shion household was currently sleeping. Miku was dreaming about her upcoming ballet recital. Kaito was dreaming about... lets keep this PG. It was all quiet and calm until Rin came knocking on their door.

"Miiiiiiiikuuuuuu!" Rin shouted, as she knocked.

Before Rin could open her mouth again, Miku opened the door.

"What the flapjacks do you want?!" Miku asked, slamming the door open in Rin's face. It left a mark. Fortunately for Miku, Rin didnt notice the mark.

Rin walked into the house and said," I just wanted to be the first person to say hi to my best friend."

"That is such a lie, Rin, and you know it. Do you know what time it is?" Miku asked, trying to wipe the sleepiness away from her eyes.

"Isn't it 10 AM or something?" Rin asked, sitting on the couch.

"You're not supposed to wake people up at 10 AM! Especially when someone is having their beauty sleep," Miku said, brushing aside her teal hair.

Miku finally closed the door, and sat down next to Rin on the couch. That only caused Rin to scoot away for no reason.

"Why are you really here? I know you're not here to greet me," Miku said, inspecting Rin.

Rin looked down at the ground, avoiding eye contact with Miku.

"I found a golden retriever, outside this morning and I took it inside. Leon saw it and kicked the golden retriever out, along with me," Rin explained.

"Leon? The tall blonde dude who married your mommy last spring?" Miku asked. She could recall the same tall blonde guy in her mind.

"Yes," Rin answered.

"Isn't Leon your dad? You should him dad; I'm even calling Kaito my dad," Miku said, but she lying about calling Kaito her dad.

"He's not my dad," Rin muttered.

"Rin he ma-" Rin interrupted Miku.

"Don't you dare call that monster my dad!" Rin shouted, while standing up. She sat herself back down.

"He's not my daddy. He's a big fat meanie. I just wish that Kaito could come back," Rin said, pouting.

Rinto and Lenka were highschool sweethearts, and they soon got married at the age, 19. Lenka had Rin at the age, 21. Unfortunately, they soon divorced, leaving Rin unhappy. Yes, they did think about Rin as they did this. They tried everything they could to keep her happy, but none of that fixed anything. So, Rin grew up without having father.

That is until Leon entered the picture, that's when Lenka remarried. Leon is now Rin's step-dad.

"What about Lilion?" Miku asked.

"Lily is just the same as her dad; she's a big fat meanie," Rin said, loudly.

"Rin, don't call people that. What would you have done if Kaito had heard you?" Miku whispered.

How could have Rin said those words about Leon and Lily if it was the truth?

"It's the truth," Rin pointed out.

"But that doesn't mean you have to say it out loud, Kaito wi-"

Kaito lazily walked into the living room.

"Why are you two awake so early?" he asked, sitting down on the couch.

"I woke up at 6 AM," Rin said.

"That's the exact same time when Kaito and I went to sleep last night. Oh and, Kaito, I sang World's End Dancehall sooo much better than you," Miku said, ending her statement with her signature smirk.

"N-uh, I was better than you," Kaito said, sticking out his tongue.

Rin sighed, as the two argued over who was the best at singing World's End Dancehall.

Watching them made her feel like she was watching to young sibling argue. No, they kind of reminded her of her relationship with Rinto.

Ignoring the thought of Rinto, Rin brought up a new subject.

"So what's for breakfast?" she asked, interrupting the two's argument.

Kaito and Miku looked up at Rin; they laughed in unison.

"She asks like someone is actually cooking," Miku said, laughing.

"Rin, everything here is different. In this household, we don't cook. It's called takeout," Kaito, chuckling.

"But my mommy always cooks," Rin said, confused as to why Kaito didn't cook.

"Why don't you cook, Kaito?" Rin suggested.

Rin's suggestion made Miku laugh.

"Bahahahhaha! Do you want to die?! We would all die if Kaito ever cooked. Kaito told me that one time when he was little, he tried eating cereal for breakfast, but the house got on fire," Miku said, laughing.

"The man can't do anything," Miku said, still laughing.

As Miku laughed, Kaito and Rin quietly walked to the door that lead to the garage. They tried to not make a single noise that could get Miku's attention.

Once they reached the garage, they started breathing again.

"Wow," Rin said,"this is your car?"

"Yeah," Kaito said. Well, Luka bought it for him even though he didn't know how to drive.

"Well then, let's get going!" Rin exclaimed, walking to the car.

"Wait, Rin," Kaito called out,"Let's go walking!"

"Why?" Rin asked.

"It's healthy," Kaito explained.

"What's healthy, huh?" Miku asked, entering the garage.

"Walking is healthy, right, Miku?" he asked.

Miku looked at Rin, who supposedly didn't understand why Kaito wanted to walk.

"Oh, so Kaito hasn't told you that he can't drive," Miku said, smirking.

'That freaking brat! I swear, one day I'm going to murder her!' Kaito thought as Miku explained about Kaito unable to drive to Rin.

"Sure, he has a car, but that doesn't mean he can drive. Like I said a bit ago, Kaito can't do anything," Miku said, giggling.

Kaito masked his frustration with his signature goofy smile.

"I really can't do anything, I guess. Now let's go," Kaito said.

They started walking to Dunkin' Donut since Miku suggested that place.

"But Mikuuuuu, I don't like donuts!" Rin whined.

"Well, it looks like you'll have to deal with that this morning. You should be happy that you're not eating that healthy shiznaga stuff your mommy feeds you. I know that I'm happy," Miku said, happily skipping.

The poor people on the street had to listen to Miku squeal her heart out.

"Dunkin' Donuts! Eeeeeeeek!" she squealed.

"It's almost as beautiful as myself," Miku said, trying to capture the prettiness of the building.

As Miku kept squealing when they entered, Rin and Kaito walked in like normal people.

"Miku, if shut up in the next 3 seconds, I'll happily drag your butt back to the house," Kaito said, rubbing his temples.

3...

2...

1!

Kaito picked Miku up from the ground and started making his toward the house; Rin followed him.

**After Walking**

He threw Miku onto the couch,"I told you to shut up."

Rin sat on the couch along with Miku. Her and Miku's stomach started growling.

"What do we eat now?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, what do we eat now, you genius?" Miku asked Kaito.

"I'll pour you guys some cereal and milk, okay?" Kaito said, jogging over to the kitchen.

"Hopefully, he doesn't burn down the house while pouring us some cereal," Miku muttered, reaching for the remote.

She looked for a show to watch.

Ben 10? No.

Living With The Kardashians? No.

The View? No.

That 70's Show? Nah, not right now.

Spongebob Squarepants? Nah.

My Little Pony?

"Hey, Rin, do you want to watch my little pony?" Miku asked. MLP had been her favorite show ever since she was little. When her mother would leave, Miku would watch MLP even if they were just reruns.

"What's MLP?" Rin asked, staring at the TV.

"I guess I'll just put MLP on. I'm such a big Pegasus!" Miku squealed.

She started singing along to the theme song.

"Oh my gosh! Rainbow Dash! I looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooove Rainbow Dash to the death!" Miku shouted, fangirling.

Kaito walked into the living room with two bowls, and handed them to Rin and Miku.

He turned to Rin, and apologized,"I'm sorry Miku's squealing. She just really loves this show."

Miku took her eyes off the TV screen and looked at Kaito.

"Aren't you a brony?" she asked.

Red blossomed all over Kaito's cheeks. He could hardly speak a word.

"N-n-n-n-no! I am not a brony!" Kaito said, looking away.

But there was a ton of MLP figure in his room to prove him wrong. After all, ever since Miku started watching MLP, Kaito soon grew into it. And that is when Kaito started obsessing over MLP.

"Dude, you have a lot of MLP figures in your room. My mommy told me," Miku said, eating her cereal.

"Why don't shut up and... Eat your cereal?!" He grabbed her spoon, and put a good amount of cereal on it. Stuffing it into her mouth, Miku started choking on some cereal. Soon, she stopped choking on the cereal.

She coughed,"Thanks a lot, Kaito."

"Sorry," he murmured," let's watch MLP, shall we?"

**About 24 Minutes Later**

"That was such a good episode!" they all said, in unison.

After finishing the episode, Miku turned towards Rin.

"Shouldn't you get home; your mommy's probably worried," Miku said.

Rin got off the couch," I guess this goodbye. Bye, guys."

"Bye, Rin!" Kaito and Miku said.

They threw theirs heads back and groaned.

"I'm soooo tired!" Miku groaned.

She sat back up, and shook Kaito.

"Get back to your ro-" She had barely realized that he had fallen asleep already.

She laid a blanket on him,"You'll get a cold without a blanket, you dummy."

"Goodnight," she said, kissing his forehead.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews, guys, I appreciate it a lot! Oh, and I'm thinking of making Kaito around the age of 28 or 29, what do you think? Anyways, review and stuff. Byeeee!**

**Wait, I need to tell you guys something, I'll be writing a special chapter today. Well, if I finish my homework early enough. Byeee!**


End file.
